


对特工加拉哈德个人作风问题及其与上级领导不可描述关系的举报

by HelenaLee



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaLee/pseuds/HelenaLee
Summary: 这是一封来自崩溃的同事的实名举报信（。）又名《每天上班都能看见蛋仔cos哈里·哈特》只是单纯搞笑，绝无其他任何意义，若有冒犯，非常抱歉。依旧是hartwin无差，延续傻白甜无脑风，不适者敬请点叉，非常感谢。





	对特工加拉哈德个人作风问题及其与上级领导不可描述关系的举报

敬呈金士曼领导亚瑟、后勤部主任兼人事部副主任梅林。

 

举报人：

特工高文，阿尔伯特·W·格拉斯顿，男，42岁，未婚，C of E，英格兰伯克郡英格莱菲尔德人，驾照编号31425964。本人于1995年应征入伍，1996年11月进入金士曼裁缝店国际部中东欧分站担任技术员工，2000年5月起，担任中东欧分站站长，主管对外联络和销售业务。

 

被举报人单位：

金士曼裁缝店国际部西欧分站萨维尔街总店。

被举报人：

特工加拉哈德，加里·艾格西·安文，男，25岁，西欧分站站长。

 

理由与事实：

被举报人加里·艾格西·安文（以下简称艾格西），于2015年3月继任加拉哈德，主管西欧（伦敦）分站事务至今，这位年轻人凭借出色工作成绩递交了一份令人心悦诚服的答卷，例如保护动物、擦亮主角光环、忠诚努力、谦虚谨慎、团结同事、顾全大局、该杀则杀毫不手软、干掉总boss、迎娶（划掉）勾搭（划掉）操了（划掉）公主走上人生巅峰等等，最终不负众望，成为一个合格的金士曼特工。但是，在取得骄人成绩后，这位年轻同事的所作所为也暴露出一定的问题，其中某些问题尤为严重，亟待领导解决。

 

首先，在瓦伦丁伏法之后、现任亚瑟（也就是你）就职之前的二十几个月间，艾格西展露出来的，并不是PTSD患者的典型症状。他没有当众哭泣，从未情绪崩溃，也不大声嚷嚷，每次小任务都能及时高效地完成，一如既往地积极肯干，任劳任怨。但是，裁缝安德鲁·布莱奇蒙特曾经不止一次对举报人（也就是我）说，艾格西曾经用非常强硬的态度，要求裁缝帮他改衣服。

改衣服本身没有什么大不了，特工们有个高矮胖瘦缺胳膊少腿的，就要请裁缝们把尺寸修一下，然鹅老板，你知道吗？蛋仔拿来要改的衣服不是他自己的，是你的。你所有的衣服都被蛋仔拿去改了，有一件算一件，裁缝们吓傻了。第一次是在你葬礼之后的第二个月，安德鲁以为他只是伤心过度，于是安慰他好久，很快给他改好了。他收到衣服，第二天就穿来上班，洛克希还说衣服很适合他。结果不到一个月，他拿来了第二套你的西装，接着是第三套，第四套，第五套，防弹西装、晚礼服、休闲西装、夹克、睡袍，当然还有一堆衬衫和内衣。

安德鲁婉拒了，但艾格西一直坚持，后来裁缝们见了他就躲，但他总能达到目的。我曾听到梅林在眼镜那端大骂蛋仔春梦做多了睡不醒，而蛋仔只是笑嘻嘻地顾左右而言他。

哈里，就算梅林禁止我们把这些告诉你，我也不能再忍着不说了。我的良心煎熬着我。

你不在的这段时间，艾格西不单改了你所有的衣服，而且将你的房子、车子、标本、收藏、家具，包括你钟爱的那套胡桃木餐桌餐椅和所有藏在柜子里墙角里地板下面的威士忌，还有你的泡菜先生，所有一切，他全部据为己有。你应该已经知道了，你的支票簿现在姓安文，别问他是怎么做到的，事实是他做到了。你可以想象一下，你走之后，他开始打你的伞，用你的枪，梳你的发型，系你的领带，喷你的香水，穿你的衣服——包括内衣——花你的钱。他可能一下班就把自己关在那栋房子里，将你的茶杯酒杯捧在手心从上到下吻个百八十遍，也可能站在你的浴缸里，或者躺在你的床上裹着你的衣服手淫，还一边大喊你名字。你那栋肯辛顿的价值1300万镑的住宅也归他了，不过鉴于汇率现状，如果你能痛下决心及时用美元回购，可能还不至于潦倒终老。

如果你现在想起了《天才雷普利》，我认为你应该感谢我。如果将来他篡位，请你不要太惊讶。

事实就像你想的那样，哈里，艾格西想要吃你，干你，杀你，虽然对于你们这类脱离了低级趣味的人而言，吃干杀本质上没有任何区别。

因此，我要举报他耍流氓。虽然他在形而上地耍流氓，但耍流氓就是耍流氓。趋同效应也并不能掩盖他耍流氓的动机，反而令他的狼子野心昭然若揭。

趋同效应是在十个月后逐渐显现出来的，当时他穿着你那身威尔士亲王格西装来开半年一次的例会，我在门口碰上他，他从车上走下来，扶着车门打招呼，向我展开一个毫不吝啬的笑容，就像你心情好时那样。

我足足愣了五秒钟，才意识到他不是你。但是，你的魂灵仿佛在他身上重生了，你们分享同样的外在和内在，你们有一模一样的笑容，一模一样的眼神，一模一样的举止——艾格西甚至有和你一样的酒窝，和你一样的笑纹，和你一样的额头轮廓。

你们步态一样，咧嘴的弧度一样，站立的姿势一样，脊背挺直，右肩微微后侧，这是个防备的姿势，我敢肯定，他的后背，也有一道衣服的褶皱。

还有你装腔作势的口吻，他也学了个十足十，我不知道他从哪儿趸来的公学腔和你那清凉凉的嗓子，他学会了小声说话，问候我的时候，我是真的不知应该作何反应。

虽然模仿伪装都是特工的必修课，但在此之前我从来不认为两个人能相像到如此程度。

于是我飞奔上楼，大声告诉同事们蛋仔疯了，遗憾的是，同事们半年未见就失去了彼此的信任，以为我在说笑，于是，当艾格西走进来的时候，金士曼的会议桌上迎来了自组织建立后最长时间的沉默。

相信我，哈里，你不在场，可能设想不出当时的情状——就算是切斯特·金亲自扛着RPG瞄准我们，也不会比这个更糟糕。

原来蛋仔真的疯了。

我们吓坏了，裁缝和店员们都躲出门去，谁也没见过这么冷静理智的疯子。瓦伦丁跟他一比，就像幼稚可笑的小孩子——难怪他当时分分钟就碾死对方。安德鲁也终于相信，他不给人家改衣服，人家放话要铲平裁缝店是认真的。之前，梅林以为他只是闹小孩子脾气，当天晚上，他不得不再次召集所有金士曼——除蛋仔之外——讨论下一步应对措施。

但我们谁也没说出所以然来，特里斯坦吓哭了，鲍斯大声骂他，后来大家一起抽闷烟喝闷酒，兰马洛克喝呛了，打了半宿的嗝。最终还是梅林拍板，让你赶紧滚回来。

因此你不得不提前结束疗养重返岗位，对此造成的麻烦，你应该深感抱歉。

这些都是梅林一直刻意隐瞒的，他怕你因此愧疚，但在我看来，如果你对这样严酷的现实认识不清，更容易因轻敌而造成误判，乃至对整个金士曼造成不可挽回的损失。

哈里，说认真的，他爱上了你，又气急败坏于你的失信（他对你那句“等我回来再处理你的破事”耿耿于怀），因此，他时刻想着你，处处模仿你，你是他存在的意义，也是他努力的动机——他想占有你的一切，也想让你占有他的一切——他的终极目标，就是同你一起达到灵与肉的大和谐。

 

其次，在你回来之后，我们曾经天真地以为蛋仔可以恢复正常，所谓正常，就是走回老路，接着当一颗洁白、鲜嫩、圆滚滚的蛋，他应该继续喝红牛，每周和小伙伴们去跑酷，跟冬天穿凉鞋短裤的女孩子约会，改掉他令人毛骨悚然的BBC口音，脱下所有你的衣服。

但是他没有，你回来后，他变本加厉。

你们依旧梳一样的发型，穿一样的西装，用一样的香水，说一样的话，你们以为顾客们会称赞你们，说你们很有夫妻相吗？

当然不。

你们站在一起向我微笑的时候，如果我不是作为你的亲密损友，而充分了解你的品味、性向和底线，我真的只能认定，你是李·安文家当年的隔壁老王。

而更多的人，比如苏菲小姐，比如裁缝们，比如店员，他们不会称赞你们，他们只会大量分泌肾上腺素，手汗增加，心跳加速，两眼发直——苏菲小姐会尖叫，安德鲁会脑梗，店员会流鼻血。

开始，我们以为他只是发疯，通过cos你来求得心理平衡，但是当你回来后，我们终于死了心，因为你不但一味纵容，还乐在其中，对我们的鸡蘑（划掉）寂寞、苦痛、嫉妒和挣扎置之不理。

梅林已经通知我们，要求我们做好准备：蛋仔这辈子也就这样了。

这才是彻底的药石罔救。

通过你们二人的态度，我基本可以得出结论：他从没把自己当孩子，你也从没把自己当孩子家长。

我们以为你们在盖棉被纯聊天，然鹅你们就是想妖精打架。一开始，金士曼所有人看待你们二者关系的出发点就是错的。趋同效应本来就是你们二人共谋的刻意为之，特工加拉哈德从不以艾格西为耻，但他以哈里·哈特为荣。而你，尊敬的领导，你的最终目标不是艾格西，也不是特工加拉哈德，而是哈里·哈特二世。

当然，这种行为可以被理解为示爱，但示爱的方式有很多，他偏偏选了最应该遭受谴责的一种。没错，除了耍流氓，我还要举报特工加拉哈德毫无底线地秀恩爱。尊敬的亚瑟，我知道你又做运动员又做裁判员，指望你公正还不如指望梅林长头发，因此，你领会精神就好。

在金士曼近两百年的历史中，我们从不倡导办公室恋情。肛公主或者被公主肛，在特工们看来，不是作风问题；但是肛领导或者被领导肛，就是天大的作风问题，因为一切办公室恋情，都会影响工作效率，别跟我扯底比斯圣军，一百五十对基佬都没能怼过一对基佬，可见组团搞基是没有任何前途的。

根据苏活群众的线报，特工加拉哈德秀恩爱劣迹斑斑，具体总结如下：

1.2016年11月27日，艾格西穿了你的西装，手里拿着你的大衣，你们一同出现在裁缝店，有说有笑，亲昵非常，你们牵了手，艾格西拍你的后背，你回以一笑。【目击者：金士曼全体成员】

2.2016年12月1日，每月例会，艾格西依旧穿着你的西装，他坐在你的右手边，不停地给你添茶递钢笔，还摸你的手腕，你们在桌子底下干了点啥，以为我们不知道？【目击者：金士曼全体成员】

3.2016年12月24日，圣诞晚会，你教艾格西跳舞，顺便上下其手，就算躲在角落里，我们依旧看到了。【目击者：金士曼全体成员】

4.2017年4月15日，艾格西结束任务回伦敦述职，你在萨维尔街分部接见他，你们在餐桌边接吻，然后若无其事地吃早饭。【目击者：裁缝店店员】

5.2017年5月21日，总部举行板球比赛，你和蛋仔在更衣室接吻，被我撞破，在我的义正辞严的质问下，你解释说是为男孩鼓劲打气——他又不是轮胎，你又不是气筒，至于嘴对嘴打气吗？【目击者：狗眼已瞎的我】

6.2017年7月10日，梅林和苏菲小姐在清点更衣室内摆放的货物样品时，发现长凳有被暴力使用过的痕迹，还有其他不可描述的痕迹。【目击者：梅林、苏菲小姐】

7.2017年8月22日，洛克希和我通电话，她告诉我，蛋仔给她过生日的时候喝多了，坦白了你们早就产生不正当肉体关系的事实，但尚未说明发生关系的具体时间。【证人：洛克希】

8.2017年9月28日，你们选择在我生日当天结婚，而且招摇过市，其居心令人发指。【目击者：世界人民】

 

综上所述，你和艾格西的行为已经严重影响了当前的大好局面。长此以往，也必将严重影响金士曼的工作风气和组织建设。一个间谍机构，常年弥漫着恋爱的酸臭气味，成何体统？！这样的机构，怎么会有凝聚力？怎么会有向心力？怎么会有战斗力？！又如何能让全世界的金士曼特工紧密团结在以哈里·哈特为中心的领导班子周围？人们都会认为，你只想让艾格西一个人紧♂密团结在你周围。这样的机构，极容易丧失警惕和斗志，从而给亡我之心不死的麦秃子（划掉）猫奴（划掉）MI5/MI6/CIA/NSA/FBI/摩萨德等等西方资本主义鹰犬爪牙以攻击我们的机会！

 

因此，我墙裂（划掉）强烈要求有关部门领导能严肃认真考虑，警告特工加拉哈德，建议其尽量避免和领导穿同款西装，并严令其不得在例会上用脚尖去勾亚瑟的（划掉），也不得在公共场所随地接吻，更不得和亚瑟用同款香水，给人以想入非非的机会。

 

 

                                                                    举报人：特工高文

                                                                   2017年x月x日

                                                                

 

 

 

批复：眼被闪瞎早不满，表示支持然并卵。

签字：梅林

 

批复：已阅。

签字：亚瑟  

PS，

1.艾格西这样挺好的；

2.贝德维尔并不会提前结束任务从纽约回来；

3.你的奖金推迟到明年再发。

感谢您的关心，祝您工作顺利，生活愉快。


End file.
